1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, embodiments relate to a display apparatus that can change optical transmittance according to modes, and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applications of organic light-emitting display apparatuses have increased from personal portable devices, i.e., MP3 players or mobile phones, to television sets due to wide viewing angles, high contrast, short response times, and low power consumption. Organic light-emitting display apparatuses have an emissive characteristic. Thus, unlike a liquid crystal display apparatus, organic light-emitting display apparatuses do not require an additional light source. Accordingly, the thickness and weight of organic light-emitting devices may be reduced. Also, the organic light-emitting display apparatuses may be formed in transparent display apparatuses by forming thin-film transistors and organic light-emitting devices therein of a transparent type, and by forming a transparent region (or transparent window) separate from a pixel region.